


Breakfast Chatter

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "But I won't survive a full week without my vibrator!"





	Breakfast Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by rose-grangerweasleyisbae.

“But I won’t survive a full week without my vibrator!” came a pathetic whine from behind her. “It was working fine around magic before! I’m telling you, it’s that spell you keep using to make the dorm smell like jasmine! Just get some incense or an oil burner like anyone else!”

Daphne choked on her tea, and whipped her head around to stare at Ginny Weasley where she was talking nearby with one of her dorm mates. 

Ginny noticed her looking, and raised an eyebrow. “Problem, Greengrass?”

Daphne felt her face heat up. Words were difficult when she was imagining Ginny using such an item on herself. Or Ginny naked at all really. Merlin, just when she thought she was getting over her infatuation for the fiery Gryffindor, she had to start talking about vibrators at the bloody breakfast table. It wasn’t right that she kept sitting with the eighth-years at meals. It was torture.

“Some of us are trying to eat, Weasley!” she snapped, cursing the heat still burning her cheeks.

Ginny didn’t seem to buy that, and instead, a smirk twisted her lips. “I must say, you look good, Greengrass,” she said in a low tone that made Daphne shiver, “looking at me like that.”


End file.
